Program services, such as cable and satellite television, may be provided through systems that interact with a remote control or other user input device. The remote control is typically a hand-held device that includes a number of buttons. By pressing buttons on the remote control, a user is able to enter commands that are transmitted to a content receiver through a radio frequency (RF) signal, an infrared (IR) signal, or other suitable communication frequency. The commands transmitted to the content receiver may include, for example: a channel change command, a volume change command, a power on/off command, and so on. Generally, the remote allows a user to command the content receiver at a distance. In this way, the user may remain in a comfortable location while watching a program service without having to move each time he wants to command the content receiver.
The advantages provided by a hand-held remote controls may not be available to individuals with certain impairments. For example, those who suffer paralysis may be unable to physically manipulate a remote control. For others, such as those who suffer from arthritis, physically manipulating a remote control device may be difficult and painful. Accordingly, it may desirable to provide a mechanism of providing input to a content receiver that may operated without the need for physically manipulating a hand-held device.